La venganza es dulce pero ver a tus enemigos suplicar es aún mas dulce
by BlossxBrick1130
Summary: No creí llegar a este punto me aborrezco de mi misma, pero ahora es lo que soy y todo gracias a "ellos" los que juré matar con mis propias manos y ver sus sangre..pelearé hasta que me mi corazón deje de latir junto con lo de "ellos"..una traición,un juramento,un desconocido,la persona que amas y la amiga que un día depositaste toda tu confianza será la clave para esta pelea sin fin
1. Prologo

**Está hsitoria me nació escuchando una canción que ni sé su nombre XD...pero me pareció que ya la había pensando antes bueno no importa**

**N/A: Los personajes principales no me pertenecen...creo que solo los secundarios**

* * *

No puedo creer que yo llegara a este punto…nunca se me paso por la mente hacer semejante cosa por este dolor, ¡No! Me rehusó ¿En qué me he convertido? Ya no soy la misma eso lo puedo sentir pero todo es culpa de "ellos" no mía…fui traicionada de la manera más vil y despiadada posible, yo no sé que hice para merecer esto…ahora todo en vez de arreglarse con palabras va a ser con golpes, no me quieren escuchar, me acusan de algo que yo no hice cuando fueron ellos quienes me hicieron sufrir…sé que en esta batalla morirán varios pero es un precio que pienso pagar para vengarme de todos ellos...se pondrá en prueba ¿La amistad y el amor? Quién ganará… ¿Podrá ser la amistad tan fuerte que la venganza? ¿Podrá el amor reconstruir un nuevo futuro? Y sobretodo ¿Podré perdonarlos a "ellos"? No lo creo quiero sus cabezas, quiero ver que me griten que tenga piedad, quiero ver su sangre recorrer por mis manos, quiero sentir la satisfacción de que soy yo la única que quedó de pie que ellos se equivocaron, quiero ver que en sus ojos no tenga brillo, que paguen por todo, los amé pero ya no, como dije no soy al misma me he convertido en un monstruo y eso lo van a sentir en carne propia, pero nunca no mejor dicho jamás en mi vida me imaginé que llegara una persona que estuviera conmigo apoyándome en todo sabiendo que en cualquier momento en que no controle mi ira lo mataré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, que ahora se encuentre a unos kilómetros viéndome con esos ojos tan…profundos prestando atención a cada paso o acción que hago y que al otro lado de él este el ser que amé y aunque odie con todo mi ser admitirlo aun lo amo y siento cosas por él y al frente mío este la culpable y causante de mi dolor y mi cambio de personalidad que hace que me aborrezca completamente de mí misma y imaginar que un día confié en ella, que ahora es en donde se dice la verdad ¿Quién quedará de pie? por Supuesto seré yo haré que los dos mueran…

Y creer que todo empezó por una simple broma…

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Sí muy corto pero fue una rápida idea...¿Reviews? me harían muy feliz**


	2. El día que el Cielo se volvió Gris

**Perdón por la tardanza, mi mente estaba fuera de lugar ^^U, pero ya le traje el siguiente capitulo, ahora a responder sus reviews**

**-dickory5: hahahaha creo que sí no vaya a ser que tu también quieras matar a alguien One-san ^^  
**

**-yiyi-sama y yuki-san: Espero que en este capitulo se aclaren tus dudas si es una ppg o rrb o sino me dices ^^, lo siento pero como había dicho fue un rápida idea y en ese momento no tenía mucho contenido, espero que te guste este capitulo como el otro**

**-Lía-sennenko: Hahaha no pensé que fuera tan así ^^U, bueno aquí está**

**-Aigf: Claro que lo continuare no rápido pero si y no se me a olvidado lo que te dije ^^, espero que te guste**

**Ahora el capitulo ^^ **

* * *

_**"Pasado"**_

Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer me estabas diciendo lo genial que era tener un novio como el tuyo, yo sonriente te escuchaba y en ves en cuando hacía un comentario respecto al tema como me encantaba verte así, luego de citarme en el parque porque tenías algo importante que decirme, fue ahí donde todo cambió o quizás sería que empezó...

**"Aquellos recuerdos que mi mente no deja de repetírmelo,**

**Aquella noche cuando el cielo se volvió gris y de mi **

**Boca solo pudo salir un "Todo estará bien" "**

En medio de todo, solo estábamos tu y yo ahí paradas sin decir absolutamente nada, tú mirando el suelo triste o apenada realmente no te podía leer tu expresión con la mente, solo se me repetía lo que me habías dicho anteriormente _"Amiga yo gusto de...la persona que...amas" _acepto que me sorprendí, vi tu expresión estabas asustada y nerviosa, te llamé y sonreí _"Todo está bien no pasa nada" _me miraste con los ojos aguados y lagrimas empezaron a caer de tus ojos, quería abrazarte y decirte _"Todo pasa por alguna razón" _pero ninguna parte de mi cuerpo se movía y lo único que pude hacer fue voltearme y decirte _"Ve a casa o sino te vas a resfriar" _y sorprendente-mente mi voz salió seca sin ningún rasgo de sentimientos, seguí caminando sin mirar atrás, al llegar a mi casa me metí en mi habitación y tranque la puerta, vi me teléfono tenía como 10 llamadas tuyas y 20 mensajes de"él" _"No quiero hablar con nadie" _fue mi pensamiento antes de quedarme dormida

Esa noche soñé algo horrible, estábamos peleando cada una con un rencor sentía como mi corazón latía rápidamente no sabía si por la adrenalina en ese momento o por otra cosa, las dos ya estábamos lastimadas, teníamos un río de sangre a nuestro alrededor escuché como me dijiste _"Te quiero a 100 metros bajo tierra" _ante tu comentario no pude resistirme a que una pequeña sonrisa arrogante aparecía en mi cara, iba a decir algo pero preferí guardarme mis comentarios y así disfrutarlos solamente yo, una nueva pelea se formó a nuestro alrededor pareciera como si estuviéramos bailando pero una danza sínica e demoníaca al ritmo de la sed de ver la sangre derramada e tu cuerpo y en tus manos y quedar en pie uno solo y disfrutar del pacer de la victoria con su pareja o amante, me dijiste _"Él es mío..." __  
_

**"Sueños que nunca imaginé que fueran verdad, pesadillas que pensaba que mi mente le hacía divertido torturarme, premoniciones que jamás les hice caso y **

**Gracias a ello una niña Ingenua se convierte en mujer en contra de su voluntad para pelear por lo que un día juró bajo las estrella,**

**Que el cielo está de testigo de su Juramento y que consigo solo busca la venganza infinita para aquellos que un día amó" **

A la mañana siguiente me levanté sin ánimos pero un mensaje que decía _"Te espero en nuestro lugar" _sonreí un poco al ver de que se trataba de él, pero no se me olvidaba lo que me dijo mi Amiga, suspiré no quería lastimarla, me bañe y me aliste lo más rápido posible, llegué a la escuela, a unos pasos de mi salón alguien me tapó la boca y los ojos, me arrinconó a la pared iba a empezar a forcejar cuando siento pequeños besos húmedos por mi cuello y un _"Shhh...tranquila soy yo" _sonreí y ahora fui yo quien tomo el control mirando aquellos ojos azules, nos quedamos mirando unos segundos y como si tuviéramos telepatía nos besamos con pasión y lujuria

**"Solo eso, simplemente eso eso sentías por mí atracción, lujuria con un toque de pasión, pero amor nunca**

**No te importo lo que yo podía sentir por ti, dos amantes jugando un juego peligroso y despiadado donde el perdedor **

**Lo perderá todo con carne y hueso y el ganador recibirá las suplica de su oponente" **

Sentí como tus manos me masajeaban suavemente mi pierna derecha y con la otra hacías que me montará encima tuyo aún en ese juego de lenguas, pero queríamos más, se te ocurrió de nuevo ponerme en la pared, marcando un pequeño pero delicioso recorrido hasta llegar a mis senos, ibas a cometer tu objetivo cuando escucho un _"No..." _te quito rápidamente y vi que era mi Amiga salió corriendo, me preguntaste _"¿No vas a ir detrás de ella?" _agaché la mirada y con los dientes apretados te dije _"Mejor ve tu, tengo que hacer otra cosa" _y me voy de ahí, biendo de reojo como te ibas...

_**"Presente**_"

Increíblemente no tenía ningún remordimiento alguno como me fascina Oh! Vaya que si ver la sangre rojiza en mi ropa, en donde piso siempre chapoteando esas gotas rojas, mi ropa todo rasguñada y mi parte favorita ver mi mano enterrada en todo tu estomago, lo aprieto más más para que salga mi mano al otro extremo lo logró, miró como lloras y gritas del dolor, una sonrisa sinica aparece en mi rostro y pienso _" Siempre quise ver un cerebro real" _mi otra mano libre tiene una navaja muy afilada miro tu cabeza

-Esto no te dolerá mucho si no que...morirás del sufrimiento-abres los ojos y fue ahí cuando...

_**"Pasado" **_

Legué a mi casa agotada, subí a mi habitación y puse el letrero de _**"NO MOLESTAR"**_por suerte en mi casa me tienen miedo y cumplen esa regla, me tiré en la cama y vi el celular lo agarré y un mensaje del novio de mi Amiga apareció, me reí yo sola haciendo eco por esas cuatro paredes solitarias que guardan mis más profundos secretos, vi que en mi mesita tenía una gillete la agarré u empecé a imaginarme cosas, suspiré, iba a tirarla cuando me corté el dedo, aunque haya sido una pequeña cortada me brotaba mucha sangre, me metí el dedo en la boca y le escribí _"Ya lo hice :3" _él contestó _"Hahahaha te gusto? :3" _cuando le iba a decir que lo intentará un mensaje de mi Amiga me llegó, me saqué el dedo de la boca, me sobresalté al ver lo que decía pero luego mi cara se convirtió en uan de malicia y diversión, me lamí el labio para quitarme cualquiera sustancia de sangre y le escribí un _"Ok ^^" _, me senté en la cama

-Esto va a ser muy...excitante...-susurré, mientras lo único que alumbraba mi cara era la luz de mi celular en donde en la pantalla se podía leer su mensaje...

_"Jugaremos un juego muy divertido, el juego de los amantes dando el corazón :3" _

* * *

**¿De cuál juego estarán hablando? ¿Podrá una persona descubrir quien es el chico y las chicas estoy hablando? estrellita97 no digas nada -.-* **

**Es todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios que son muy importantes y me dan ganas de seguir ^^ (está vez lo hice más largo ahh?! ^^U) **


End file.
